Run Away, Far Away (A Dramione Fan Fiction)
by EricaMiranda
Summary: I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did. Falling out of love is hard. Falling forbetrayal is worse. Broken trust and broken hearts. I know.
1. Chapter 1: The Bride

**Author's Note** : Hello and welcome to my first Harry Potter-related multi-chapter fanfic! I am very excited to share with you guys a DraMione fanfic that has been going through my head because that pairing is very dearly close to my heart. I hope you guys like this new story of mine as I had fun writing it. Enjoy! (I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to them. All credits go to the lovely J. K. Rowling)

 **Run Away, Far Away**

 **Chapter One** : The Bride

It has been five years since Voldemort was defeated by none other than Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. It didn't come as a shock to anyone, really. I mean, if Harry in his infant form defeated the Dark Lord, what more when he has a sense of reason and could hone his magical abilities? Though I want to believe that peace has been restored to the Wizarding World, there is still a handful of dark forces that want chaos to arise once more. I pity them for they have chosen the wrong side and continuing to live in defeat. With the fresh graduates from Hogwarts, the number of Aurors doubled especially when the word was out that Harry accepted the Ministry's offer despite lacking one year of the required academic achievement. With Ron and some other of our classmates that seek justice for their loved ones backing him up, they began their training at once. And I, Hermione Jean Granger, returned to Hogwarts for my last year along with some others who rejected the Ministry's offer.

Right after graduation, I took upon a job at the Ministry immediately as an Unspeakable. Researching and finding out new things has been my passion and I think the people who know me would agree with that. I have spent seven years in Hogwarts staying up all night to read hundreds and hundreds of books. For some, they consider it as my hobby or habit. But for me, it's a passion. I had to read and know what the Wizarding World was like, or is like, because if I didn't, then I would seem to be an ignorant Muggle-Born. I have to admit that I didn't have much knowledge about Hogwarts or anything magic-related when I first received my acceptance letter. Being raised in the Muggle world, of course, my interests were of those that didn't have anything to do with magic. I am grateful, though, that I have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, even though the insults I got back when I was studying was horrendous and did make me cry sometimes. If I weren't so eager to learn, I don't think I will be deserving the job that I have now.

"Your parents are here," Ginny said as she entered my dressing room. A couple of women were helping in making me as beautiful as possible for this very special day. I had to hire makeup artists and hairdressers just to keep my appearance at bay because Merlin knows how much I hate doing that. Yes, I may be dubbed as the brightest witch of my age as I seem to know anything about everything but I never paid much attention to my appearance. I have other priorities; those of greater importance. But I guess for this occasion, it can't be helped.

I turned slightly towards Ginny and gave her a smile. "Please send them in." Her eyes were wide at the sight of me. I must look like a proper human being, given the expression she showed. I rolled my eyes at her teasingly. "Oh, Ginevra, don't go crying on me now. The wedding haven't even started yet!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'Mione," she said, still with a smile on her face. "I shall send them in now, then."

I looked back at my own reflection in the mirror and contemplated on my appearance as I waited for mum and dad. The war changed me, it changed everyone, in truth. Though I'm only twenty-two, the differences between my seventeen-year-old self and my present self is clearly and undeniably visible. My doe brown eyes lost their twinkle that my friends were so fond of. My smile isn't as bright as it used to be. And my forehead and the sides of my eyes bear faded fine lines. The war broke me and made me older. But there were still some traces of the younger Hermione that stubbornly peeks through the old one. For instance, my bushy brown hair is still as unmanageable as ever. If it calmed down over the years, I don't think I'll hire a hairdresser today. With a bit of magic, I could fix it myself, but like I said, it's still as wild. The splatter of freckles on my nose still shows. Ronald said that was his favorite feature of mine as we share the same dots around our faces. And my head is still intact. My brain still holds billions of information, from people's names, curses, jinxes, to every last ingredient that a dreamless sleep potion has.

"Where's the beautiful bride?" I heard dad speak, snapping me out of my trance. My eyes shifted on his reflection on my mirror. I stood up in an instant. Luckily, the ladies in charge of me were nearly done. I approached him with my arms wide open, welcoming him and mum in a tight embrace. Mother had to fish out her handkerchief from her purse to wipe the single tear that rolled down from her eyes. Dad kissed the top of my head and whispered how fast time flew by.

Convincing mum and dad to give me their blessings for the wedding was harder than I thought. I wouldn't blame them as I am their only child and they took great care in raising me into a bright witch that I am today. Not to mention the fact that Ron and I are still a bit too young for marriage. To be honest, marrying Ron wasn't part of my original plan to start my life again after the war. But I know that we both love each other dearly even if our years in Hogwarts only regarded us as friends. I couldn't lose Ron again. I've lost him once to Lavender back on our sixth year, twice during our hunt for horcruxes, and I don't want to allow a third time to happen. After graduating Hogwarts, we rekindled our love and decided to date for a while. The thought of marriage have invaded my mind quite a few times but I gave Ron and myself time to focus on our careers first. But three years was more than enough for me. I grew more and more anxious each day knowing that I have Ron just a kiss away. A wedding ring is the only thing missing. For Ron's twenty-first birthday, the whole Weasley clan reunited in the Burrow along with some friends and other relatives. I took that night as an opportunity to finally let myself go and be truthful to the man I have loved since forever.

Kneeling down on my knees, I put out a ring, and asked for Ronald Bilius Weasley's hand for marriage. He looked pale and dumbfounded, so were the others in the room. He was in a daze, just staring down at me. I almost lost hope when it took him a minute or two to answer. But the joy that I felt was beyond anything else in the world when he said yes. Everyone cheered and congratulated us for our engagement. And six months after, here I am standing under the flower arch with my dad, waiting for the wedding march to start.

Ginny was the one who suggested for our wedding to be a garden-type occasion. So, with the help of our other female friends, we pinpointed the perfect place where we want my wedding to be. It was in a secluded park in muggle Brighton, just a few miles away from her parents' home. I thought it was the simplest but most elegant place I have ever been. There was a blanket of green green grass, dotted with daisies and daffodils. The trees reminded me of those in the Forbidden Forest, but these ones were a lot more welcoming and a much brighter than the former. I got to give it to Ginny for being such a detailed wedding planner. If the weather is perfect.

I looked forward as the organ started to play. Our guest list wasn't as long as we supposed since we want it to be a private event. So, only our closest friends and families were invited. The Weasleys were invited, of course. Molly was the one who took charge of the food as she is the best cook I've known. George, though Fred was absent, spearheaded the entertainment. We were a bit reluctant at first but in the end, we knew George wouldn't let us down. So, from the music to the dances, he was the one who organized it. Mum and Dad worried for our muggle relatives but I assured them that everything will be fine. Our friends from Hogwarts promised that they will help in keeping everything in place so that my relatives wouldn't suspect about anything unusual happening. I turned to my side and saw Luna Lovegood with her own fiancé, Neville Longbottom, waving at me and giving me the widest grins. Cho Chang was there, too, along with her muggle husband who just so happens to be one of my parent's patients. Dean and Seamus were there, too. I haven't heard from them much but I do know that they are playing for the Cannons. The Patil twins were also present. I don't really know why they were here since we didn't get along much during Hogwarts but I figured maybe Ginny added them to the list.

With a step after another, the sight of my best friends grew nearer and nearer. Harry was appointed best man. I wasn't surprised, he _is_ perfect for the role since Ron and he have been best mates ever since first year. He smiled at me sincerely, his green eyes looking as beautiful as they are. Harry looked the most affected after the war. He is barely one year younger than me, yet, he looked more mature than I do. All his life, he did anything he could to stop Voldemort and now it paid well. The darkness that loomed over the Wizarding World now replaced with brightness. His heroic deeds still prevail, though, being the best Auror that he is. It won't be long for him to propose to Ginny as well. The only ones who know are me, him, and George. He didn't actually explicitly told George. The prankster knew about it when he had Harry under veritaserum by the time he suspected that another engagement will take place among the Weasley kids.

My eyes shifted at Ron who was smiling at me even brighter than before. Though I can't help but notice something in his eyes. Is it worry? Is it nervousness? Is it doubt? Maybe a mixture of all three. I have to be honest that I feel the same. We've spent months planning for this occasion and now that it's taking place right this very moment, it feels like we would do something silly to ruin it. I hope nothing like that happens. We can't put our efforts to waste.

Dad handed me to Ron cautiously. He tapped him in the shoulder and whispered for him to take care of his little girl. Ron nodded nervously, which made me smile. And before I knew it, we were both facing the old preacher to begin the ceremony.

The old man went on and on about what we should expect our wedding to be. I would love to listen to his lecture but I think it only wastes time. I took several attempts to stop the preacher mid-sentence but Ron was fast enough to prevent me from doing that. He gave me a smile and whispered that everything will be alright and we should not rush the ceremony. I nodded at him and took his hand in mine. He was shaking the entire time. I looked up to him and saw droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. His face grew paler by the minute. It was my turn to assure him that everything will be fine.

Finally, after the painstaking minutes, we have come to the part where we say our 'I do's'. The preacher motioned for us to stand up and face each other as we take the wedding rings in our hands. "Do you, Hermione Jean Granger," the old man started as he turned to me and Ronald. "Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," I chimed in almost instantly as I slipped the ring onto Ron's finger. I beamed at him in the process and tears threatened to prickle at my eyes. I held them in for it will only make Ron even more nervous.

The preacher turned to Ron, this time, and repeated the question to him. When it was time for the redhead to answer, he didn't. Instead, he looked around the crowd with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. I felt a sudden déjà vu. This was how he reacted to my proposal as well. My heart was beating fast in my chest, anticipating the 'I do' that I was waiting for. With a worried glare, I turned towards our guest as well whose faces were all growing pale just like Ron's. Our parents looked at us expectantly. I couldn't bear to see their agitation as I grew even more anxious. Instead, I looked back at Ron and gripped his hands a little harder to force him to find his senses. He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorry as he said, "I… I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't… I can't do this."

Like a statue, I stood there stiff and unmoving as I watched my first love run far, far away from me. My world spun and I was left dizzy in the moment. I heard the clamor going in the background. There was someone shouting for Ron to come back, there were whispers from the ladies, there were screams of disappointment. But I didn't budge, I remained rooted to the spot. I didn't know what to do, I felt like crying or screaming or both. I wanted to run after Ron and maybe change his mind but I didn't. I just stood there and saw all the chaos happening before me, yet it feels like I can't comprehend a thing.

Just as I was readying myself to faint or fade, two strong arms enveloped me and walked me back to where I initially came from. "Don't faint, Hermione. Stay strong, everything will be fine." Harry held me firmly as we approached the car. Dean was on the driver's seat while Harry sat me down at the back. There was still no reaction from me. I even saw my face in the rearview mirror. I needed to blink twice to realize that the pale ghost in a white dress was my reflection staring back at me with pity. "Bring her to our flat. Ginny will be waiting there." Dean nodded at Harry's instruction then he drove off without saying another word.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" I heard him ask from the driver's seat. We exchanged glances through the mirror, my eyes now stinging painfully as tears started to roll down to my cheeks. I didn't need to answer him verbally to let him know what I was feeling. "No, don't talk. I'm sorry. We'll be in Harry's flat soon." I did just as what he said. No matter how pathetic I looked, I didn't care. I just proceeded to roll into a ball and let my tears wash off the mascara in my eyelashes.

 **Author's Note** : Yeah, I'm sorry if this is kinda crap. I really do struggle in describing the environment where my characters are. The next chapter will be up soon, I think. It really depends on my schedule. Hahaha. Anyway, let me know what you think of this first chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always allowed as I know your opinions will be of help. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Made All

**Author's Note** : I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to them. All rights belong to the lovely Ms. J. K. Rowling.

 **Run Away, Far Away**

 **Chapter 2** : The Boy Who Made All the Wrong Decisions

Just because the war was over doesn't mean everyone's wounds have healed. Being shone upon by the light of goodness doesn't give everyone a free pass to escape the horrible nightmare brought upon by nightfall. And it is true what they say, scars do not heal, they only fade. The biggest scar that I've got in my entire life stares right back at me, judging my being and the decisions I have made. I was not the boy-who-lived nor was I the brightest wizard of my age. All those praises went to Potter and Granger. As for Weasley, I bet he's still a King, wallowing in the wealth and popularity brought upon Voldemort's defeat. I wasn't like the Golden Trio, no. But I had a title of my own, or at least I'd like to think that I do. I refer to myself as the boy who made all the wrong decisions. Mother used that term as well, much to my dismay. The title seems fitting, though as it speaks nothing but the truth. I was raised poorly by my parents. I'm not one to point out fingers but I cannot hide that fact anymore.

Father drilled the thought of blood superiority into my head ever since I had the sense of reason. All my life I went about believing that we are the good guys, that we are doing the Wizarding World a favor by putting those Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns right where they belong; lower than the dirt under the soles of our feet. Being a rich Pure-Blood was all I cared about because I knew I could get away with just about anything. People do shut up and keep a blind eye as long as you suffice their financial needs.

By the time the Dark Lord was introduced to me, I felt both gratitude and fear. I was proud that Father's position among the Death Eaters moved up and up each day. After all, the fewer Mudbloods, the better. Or so I was told. But when Voldemort stepped up and met me eye-to-eye, I knew that I was on the wrong side. I wanted to refuse his offer of the Mark. I wanted to refuse the task of killing my own Headmaster. I've always thought Dumbledore was an old fool, blinded by his over the top kindness but I cannot fathom the sight of him falling through my own wand. But I knew better than to speak up. If I did not do what Voldemort has offered me to do, it will cause not only my life but my parents as well. I will be a bigger disappointment than before. And for the first time, I was truly scared.

I hated Potter and the people who surrounded him during our Hogwarts years for they only are interested in him because he is the 'Chosen One'. Fools, they are, I once thought. Potter couldn't save his own arse if he wanted to. He didn't have any knowledge of what's going on in the Wizarding World. He didn't know that a slimy old man is forcing his way through existence again just to battle him. Hell, he didn't even know a single magical spell! If it weren't for the atrocity they call a girl and the redheaded oaf, I doubt he would be alive right now. And that was the thing behind all of Potter's success—love. He wouldn't have that lightning scar on his forehead if it weren't for the love of his parents. He wouldn't have those Quidditch trophies if it weren't for the love of his teammates. He wouldn't have defeated Voldemort if it weren't for the love of almost everyone suffering in the war. They called for his name, for his power, and Potter delivered. And now, peace has been restored. I bet it would take a hundred years for it to be disturbed again. By that time, Potter's name would be in history books for the next generations to follow. And secretly, I am both envious and proud of that.

I didn't return to Hogwarts to finish my final year. I just thought it was irrelevant because when I show up in the great establishment, the glares and whispers will be sure to follow. I wouldn't blame them. If our roles were to be switched, I will resent a former Death Eater who helped kill thousands of innocent lives, too. Alas, fate cannot do that. As long as I bear the Malfoy name, I don't think anyone in the Wizarding World will forgive me. And for that, I am still a coward. When I turned my back during the war and stayed with Mother in the Manor, I did not even dare look back at the remnants of what was once the great Hogwarts. It was too painful to think that I was one of the factors why it stood in ruins. When I was younger, I would have been proud. But war changes people. It truly does.

The night of Voldemort's death, Death Eaters have been arrested one by one. I was one of those sitting in Azkaban, awaiting the Ministry's decision whether I was to be locked up in a cold and dark cell or to be sent free to be given a chance to 'change'. After all the questioning and deliberation, I was sent home. As for my parents, they stayed longer. For three days, I did not sleep for when I close my eyes all I see are pain and blood and flesh and death. I was worried for Mother's well-being. For my father, not so much. I knew he deserved it. I knew that if he were to rot in jail, so be it. It wasn't enough punishment for corrupting his own son and controlling his own wife. For three days, I did not eat. Every piece of food that enters my mouth leaves seconds before they even go through my throat. The only thing that kept me moving was the Firewhiskey that I have been practically inhaling. For three days, I was a sullen drunkard. That is until Mother's arrival.

Somehow, her lying about Potter's death convinced the Ministry that she isn't much of a problem as opposed to Father. He was placed in a special cell that was heavily guarded, day and night, according to Mother. So, we had the Manor to ourselves. For some reason, that very same day of Mother's arrival, we decided that we should celebrate. A particular reason as why we should didn't come to mind. All I remember was we ate to our heart's content. And after that, Mother slept in my room. She was hugging me like she used to when I was younger. She stroked my hair softly and whispered me her lullabies until I fell asleep. I've never felt so hopeless.

Three months passed when we received that news that Father was found dead in his cell. It didn't surprise me. He must have lost his mind after all the nightmares he encountered every night and decided to end it all. We didn't even have the chance to see his face for it was too unrecognizable. The funeral was simple and quiet, as expected. Mother and I were the only ones who looked upon his gravestone while it rained. Mother was heartbroken and did not speak to me for another three months.

For almost a year, we didn't meet properly. Our days were spent in silence and the clamor that can be heard were only during mealtimes, when the plates and forks and knives scratch at each other. Sometimes during the afternoons I'd play the piano. I always find myself humming to my parents' waltz that Mother composed herself. That only made her cry harder. But I was sick of all of it. I didn't want to leave in fear and self-pity anymore. I had to tear myself away from the bigger picture and start assembling my own.

If someone told me a few years back that I will be living in the Muggle world like a normal Muggle, not using magic and even conversing with a handful, I would have Avada'd myself. Eight months after the war, I started scouting a new place to live. I wanted to be somewhere far from all the gore. I wanted to be somewhere undistinguishable enough so that mother and I could live in peace. Alas, the odds weren't in my favor. Every place in the Wizarding World seemed to know my name and how bad my reputation is. Of course, no one even paid much attention to my inquiry of a home. They all muttered under their breaths how disgusting I was. Karma, I guess.

Out of desperation, I finally decided to think outside the box. As much as it pained me, I actually gathered what's left of my 'guts' and manned up to face the Muggle world. For two months, I travelled among the 'other' people and kept my magic use to a minimum. I met some witches in wizards while I was in my search. Luckily, they didn't seem hostile towards me. The ones I've met weren't present during the great battle but they sure knew my name. Regardless, they actually helped me in my travels and lectured me about the Muggle customs. It wasn't long until I found the perfect place. It was a city in Oklahoma called Edmond. It wasn't as busy as I thought it would be but I think it had a perfect balance of serenity and productiveness. One of the witches who helped me pick a suitable living place, Aira, was a Half-Blood about three years my senior. She was an American residing in New York but her fiancé was from Oklahoma City. They were more than helpful in giving me advice as to how I should start my life.

I went back to the Manor to try and convince Mother to come with me. But she just smiled at me and refused. "But Mother," I started to protest. I tried my best to maintain my puppy dog eyes no matter how pathetic I may seem. "This is the best chance we could have! Don't you want to pick up all what's left of our lives and move on?"

"Draco, I wouldn't be the kind of mother who will force you to do as I say," she started. She barely looked at me as she started to sip her tea. "Living in the Muggle world is ridiculous for me. I wouldn't fit in. But if that is what you want to do, if you think that is the best for you, then I don't think I have the right to stop you."

"But…"

"Enough." She raised a hand at me and closed her eyes briefly to gather her thoughts before continuing. I looked at her, defeat clear in my eyes. "I know that you are scarred, Draco. I know that you want to heal…"

"I want you to heal, too, Mother. I can't do this by myself!" I sounded so helpless and I knew Mother noticed. She only gave me a weak smile.

She looked around the dining area, taking it all in before returning her gaze to me. "This is the only way I'll heal. This is where I belong." I saw tears starting to form in her eyes but she kept her composure. "Lucius wasn't the best father nor was he the best husband, but… I love him. I still do. And I know he did feel the same way for me before all the chaos arose. Every wall in this Manor reminds me of him, how we danced in the ballroom. This is the only way I'll heal, Draco."

She didn't choke back the tears. She let them roll down her cheeks and did not even bother wiping them. "Oh, Mother," was all I managed to say before I took her in my arms and embraced her warmly and tightly. I know that this house held all the sentiment left of my father. I can't bear to see Mother breaking herself by pulling her away from the remnants of what our family used to be. I stroked her hair gently and whispered at the top of her head. "I wouldn't leave if you told me so."

She pulled away from our hug and looked at me deeply. Her eyes were now full of disappointment for some reason. "Draco! I just told you I'm not that kind of Mother." I allowed myself to chuckle at this. Mother was adorable when she gets angry sometimes. "If leaving is your own medicine, then travel the world if you have to. I am not holding you back." I nodded at her though something still tugged my heartstrings. "Just promise me you'll visit." We both laughed at this. I kissed mother's forehead, pleased with her compromise.

After a day or two of packing, I was ready to leave for Edmond. Leaving the Manor was bittersweet. I know my life wasn't perfect but it isn't the worst. That is before the war, at least. I looked back at the solid edifice that kept its nobility and superiority. But even the walls of the Manor, the pain that coats it, or even the scent that lingers in the gardens, were all changed by the war. Leaving is my medicine. And I sure will make the most of my doses.

 **Author's Note** : I do think this is better than the first chapter haha. Anyway, please don't forget to vote, follow, favorite, and most importantly… REVIEW! I really like getting your feedbacks. Thanks you!


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Meeting

**Author's Note** : Hello, everyone. Before we proceed to the chapter, have you seen the new trailer for Fantastic Beasts, yet?! I am so hyped! I really think it's going to be a great prequel and I am so excited for the premiere. Ughhh. Sadly, it won't be released until November 2016. Bummer. Anyway, here is the third chapter! Enjoy. (I do NOT own anything Harry Potter-related. All rights belong to the lovely Ms. J. K. Rowling.)

 **Run Away, Far Away**

 **Chapter 3** : The Last Meeting

Distances between second after second have been nonexistent in my knowledge up until now. No one told me how lethargic it would be to move on. Then again, no one have foreseen that I had to. One month, one week, two days, and 23 hours. I can't fathom how I ever survived. Never in my life have I ever been humiliated like that. But the embarrassment wasn't the worst or the most painful. What kept me up for days was the sight of his rejection. My heart still aches at that split second memory of his betraying gaze trapped by his blue orbs.

I brushed my hair for what seemed like the hundredth time and stared at my own sullen and broken reflection. I promised to keep my eyes open because when I close them, all I could see is his face. His flaming red hair burned its color at my irises. The colonies of freckles splattered around his face still reminded me of tan stars. And his ever so sweet lips that spoke nothing to me but affection and riddles still ghosted over mine.

My eyes caught a flash of red on my clock. The numbers changed to 8:00 am. "24 hours," I whispered to myself.

Resuming my repetitive brushing seemed too ridiculous at this moment. There is no way I could tame my mane as long as I lived. Though my hair cooperates from time to time and the bush I have been sporting for years has now shrunk down to tousled curls, it still takes too much of my time and effort to keep it at bay. I can never be too sure. The temporary solution I thought of was to cut it short, letting it sit on my shoulders like on my sixth year. Somehow, I felt lighter that way.

Ever since my miserable almost-wedding, the weight on my shoulders seemed to double and my heart and brain aren't doing much good, as well. I couldn't face my friends after the incident. Whenever I meet their gaze, I only feel more and more humiliated and ashamed of how reckless I am with my decisions. Marrying at twenty-two didn't sound like what Hermione Jean Granger would do. The path I was taking steered more to career-related endeavors ever since I could remember. All I did was study and study and study. But I guess not all my plans are made to be achieved. I wore my heart on my sleeves and gave in to my girlish desires of being with someone for the rest of my life. I still want that to happen. Growing up insecure about almost everything made me search for a sense of security and assurance that even though I practically bury my nose on books, at least someone could see through the hard bound covers and accept me as a person. For some reason, that feeling manifested when I met Ron. I was so sure that he was the one for me, I really was. Who could blame me, though? He was always by my side once we got past the teasing in first year. Yes, he wasn't as smart as I wanted him to be nor was he the most romantic but he was brave and chivalrous. He did deserve to be in Gryffindor for those traits that I do love so much. We had that spark, that connection that even Harry noticed. I knew most of our friends tried to brush it off and tried to convince themselves that bookworm Granger would never fall for the childish Weasley. But love moves in mysterious ways, or so I thought.

"Darling! Come downstairs for breakfast!" I froze at the sound of my mother's voice. Besides me, my parents were also heartbroken when Ron played the runaway groom. Dad was fuming with anger while he chased after Ron. Mum cried for hours when she saw the state of shock I was in. Ginny kept apologizing to me and my parents for what her brother did. Harry did the same. But I have to admit, it did nothing to comfort me. All it did was prove to me how wrong I was about Ron, how stupid my decisions were.

The same night after the dramatic 'wedding', I decided to move out of my house, the one I've acquired in Wizard Brighton, and return to my parents' aid. I didn't want my friends to drown me in their sympathies, I've had enough of that already. I also wanted to avoid nosier colleagues and acquaintances from the Ministry. Those people did nothing but gossip and stretch the truth which eventually ends up in the hands of false media such as the Daily Prophet. Luckily, Ginny had some connections when it comes to the media. If it wasn't for her, my face would have been plastered in every newspaper in the Wizarding World. Still, I could never be too sure. Not a lot of people knew where I originally lived and judging by how secretive I was about my personal life before Hogwarts, my parents' house would be the best escape. However, I can't live with my parents forever.

Blinking at myself a few times, I fixed the collars on my shirt and checked if my makeup stayed put. With a deep breath, I rose from my seat and headed downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted in the air and teased me to inch closer and closer to the dining room. Sitting at the far end of the table, Dad sipped his coffee while skimming through the morning paper. I kissed him good morning but did not take my seat. "Sorry, I can't join you today. I have to meet up with Harry."

Mum, wearing her apron while putting down the plate of eggs in front of Dad, looked at me suddenly. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and alertness. It has only been a month since I last saw my friends. I know that she feels like she needs to protect me but I am willing to move on from the bad events that just happened even if it means taking baby steps. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" Mum asked while straightening up. She put one of her hands at her waist and tipped her head on the side slightly. "Don't you need more time?"

"Mum, it's just Harry," I answered to assure her. "He's been owling nonstop. I might as well make an appearance even just for today." Every day, when the clock strikes ten o' clock in the morning, Harry's Grey Owl, Rumeur, scratches on my window with an envelope on its beak. The letter always contains the same things: A greeting, an apology, and a question about when we could meet up. I always reply with 'I need more time' but I figured I've had just enough. It would be unfair to Harry if I kept him waiting for nothing. I don't want him to worry, I know he's still in a lot of stress even after the war. I don't want to add up into his never-ending list of things that keep him up all night. "I'll be back before lunch, I promise."

Mum opened her mouth to protest but Dad spoke before she could. Eyes still focused on his paper, Dad said, "Let her meet up with Harry. It's about time she face reality. You can't keep her caged in here forever, Jean." Dad's remark seemed to have an effect on Mum as she only nodded her head in response. I stood there smiling at Dad for his understanding. He always picks my side even if it's against Mum though at times he could be a bit too strict. "Go on, then. Don't let your friend wait too long," he added. I kissed them both goodbye and headed out of the house.

It was exactly eight thirty when I reached Lovegood and Longbottom's, a café owned by none other than Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The two got together shortly after the war and surprisingly enough, their experimental dabbles in the food industry lead them to a successful little business. The moment I stepped inside the welcoming café, I caught a glimpse of my four-eyed friend. Harry was already there, slicing a piece of scone. I approached him with a smile and as soon as he saw me, he rose from his seat and gave me tight bear hug. He smelled like coffee and butter, must have been snacking while waiting for me. "Hermione, it's so good to see you," he said with a smile on his face. He pulled out a chair for me, still being a gentleman. I motioned for him to sit down as well. "Wow, one month _is_ long. You changed your hair and all," he said while eyeing the curly strands resting on my shoulders.

"Sorry I refused your previous invitations for a meet-up," I said sincerely.

He waved his hand at me dismissively and said, "Ah, don't worry about that. I should be the one apologizing for bugging you. I know you needed some time, I shouldn't have sent that many owls."

With this, I actually chuckled, something I haven't done in quite a while. As if on cue, a young waitress came to our table and asked for my order. I simply asked for green tea and biscuits while Harry inquired for another can of whip cream. I didn't know he liked putting it on scones. The food's arrival was done in an instant. No wonder this place received much praise, the service is perfect and so was the taste of their food. We ate in silence for a while until I asked Harry how his job was going. It wasn't as hectic as he imagined. He did less field work since Shacklebolt deemed it was better for his recovery. Harry's mental and emotional state after the war went into an all-time low. However, being assigned as Head of the Auror department, Harry was responsible in monitoring all the other wizards and witches being sent out on missions.

"Ginny is actually going to Wales next week for more training," he replied when I asked how Ginny was doing. "Maybe in a year, she'll be named captain of the Holyhead Harpies." After Hogwarts, more than a handful of Quidditch teams all throughout Britain requested for Ginny to play for them seeing that she is one of the most talented players in school. Plus, her involvement with Harry was the best form publicity at the time. Ginny refused the offers at first, saying that she needs to find a 'real' job that gives her proper security. Three months after she worked for Witch Weekly, the Daily Prophet also hired her for the sports page. Then, after five months, she said yes to the all-female Quidditch team. Her presence in Harpies gained them a lot more victories and Ginny has been in the headlines for quite a lot of time, even more frequent than Harry.

"How about Jones?" Gwenog Jones, an alumna of Hogwarts is the Harpies' current captain. She is very talented but a bit arrogant for my taste.

"Gwenog decided that it's time for her to settle down and complete her family. From what I've heard, she's getting married next year," Harry said. My mood suddenly shifted to a more gloomy tone. The mention marriage made something tick inside my chest. It has only been a month and these baby steps aren't enough. Harry noticed it, too. "Sorry, 'Mione. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I know you're still recovering."

"I'm fine," I said with a weak smile. Harry didn't buy it, neither did I, but he found it better not to make the situation worse. "I need to face the topic anytime soon. Actually, that's the reason why I'm meeting with you today."

Harry's brows knitted in confusion and lines appeared on his forehead. If I didn't know him personally, I might have mistaken him for an old man. It seems that a wrinkle appears on his face day after day. "Are you sure you're okay with that? We shouldn't talk about Ron if you don't want to."

"Exactly," I remarked, adding more to his confusion. "I'm not here to discuss about Ronald. I'm meeting with you about personal affairs that I have been planning for the past month." Silence swallowed the both of us, this time, more awkward in manner. He was waiting for me to speak again so I breathed in deeply. "I'm leaving for a while."

"What do you mean? Leaving what or where exactly?"

"I'm leaving UK, Wizard and Muggle." I said.

"I… I still don't understand," Harry managed to say through stutters. "Why are you leaving?"

This is must be the heaviest conversation I have with Harry after the war. We don't deal much with serious topics but I feel like this one is. In fact, it actually _is_. "I need to move on, Harry. I can't let myself linger around these familiar streets like everything is perfectly fine because it isn't. I'm still not fine." He opened his mouth to say something but I raised a hand, signaling for him to let me finish first. "Ronald is an asshole and it will take a long time for me to forgive him but I still love him. I have to admit that because it is the truth. I still love Ron and I still wish all this drama didn't happen but I can't just keep on wishing for things to happen. It's nearly impossible for things to go back to where it used to be. Every wall, every pavement, damn, even the streetlights remind me of him. And every time I set my eyes upon these things, I just get hurt, I feel even worse. I don't expect you to understand everything that I just said but the decision is still mine. All I'm asking for you is to respect these decisions." I took the liberty to take in another breath after my speech followed by a sip of my tea. This time, I let Harry process everything and finally speak.

"So, can you please elaborate more on your plans? Where do you plan on going to?" He asked. I slipped a quick glance on his hands which were slightly shaking.

I explained to him further what I have been concocting in the past month. Five days after the 'wedding', I decided to keep in touch with Muggle technology when I saw the computer that my Dad had in his office. At first, I clicked random things, from political articles to cat videos. Then, another random thought occurred to me and before I could even realize what I was doing, I was looking for available houses in the US. I had an inner deliberation with myself, wondering if this was the kind of change I was looking for. I even consulted my parents and asked for their opinion. Dad was more supportive, as usual, and he persuaded Mum to let me give it a shot. With a bit of financial help from my parents, I flew to America and decided to buy a fully-furnished house there. The American suburbs weren't much different from the British ones. Besides the different driving lanes, everything seemed similar. The house I've acquired was smaller than my parents and the one I have in Wizard Brighton but considering the fact that I'm the only inhabiting it, I think it is more than enough. It's also relatively closer to the 'city' part, near cafés and industrial establishments.

"How about your job?" Harry interrupted.

"I've sent an Owl to Shacklebolt a week ago, informing him of my resignation. I explained to him the reasons why without giving too much away. He hesitated at first but he agreed, eventually," I said bluntly, with a straight face.

Harry's eyed grew wide open. "What? You can't just resign like that!" He exclaimed.

"And why not?" I asked, a bit more annoyed this time. I can do whatever I want and didn't I tell him that the final decision is mine? He only needs to respect everything I say.

"Because, Hermione," he paused and raked his fingers through his jet-black hair which now grew into a messy mop. "You've worked hard for that position. Seven years in Hogwarts is no joke especially when the war interfered with your studies. That job is perfect for you and you are perfect for the job. You were born for it. If you just throw it all away, imagine how the Ministry will suffer. We need you, Hermione, your brain and your heart." I know he meant all that with sincerity and I do agree with him. But right now, I have to make certain sacrifices.

"Don't overreact, Harry. I'm not the only Unspeakable there is in the world," I said while rolling my eyes teasingly. I tried to smile at Harry but he just remained serious, his eyes narrowed at me. My mood faltered. I leaned in closer to him, trying to force my reasoning into his mind. "Harry," I started. I held his hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. "I know it's hard for you to take all of this in. It's even harder for me to make these decisions. But… I asked to meet you here because I know that, of all the people I know, you would be the one who will understand completely. So, please, be the sweetheart that you are and just try to do just that. That is all I am asking from you."

Harry and I stared at each other for a while, his gaze was piercing through my soul but he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He didn't open his eyes for a while and I let him. At this time, he must be gathering his thoughts and carefully choosing the right words to say to me. By the time he made me see his green eyes again, a smile appeared in his face as well, no matter how small it was. "Okay. If that is what you think is best. I am here for you, Hermione. Anyway, where are you staying in America, specifically?" I only gave him a teasing smirk. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" I shook my head from side to side, earning a chuckle from him. He let go of my hand and we both leaned back on our chairs. "Fine. How about your house in Brighton?"

"I asked my mum to get my personal belongings last week. That reminds me…" I opened my purse and fished out the key of my house. "I'm leaving this to you. I was thinking of selling the house again to someone else but I realized that it holds something sentimental to me. So, I want you to hold on to this key. If you want to stay there if ever you and Ginny go to Brighton for the holidays, feel free to do so. Just keep it nice and orderly."

He held the gold key and inspected it before putting it in his pocket. Once again, the mood seemed heavy. "How long 'til you come back?" he finally asked.

I was taken aback by his question. "I honestly don't know." I was originally planning for a year or two but, who knows, maybe I'd like it there in Oklahoma. I might stay for good. "Nothing's certain, yet."

"When are you leaving?"

"Two days from now," I said. Harry nodded his head slowly. "Regarding my absence, I'll let you know if ever I'll come back. I'll be fine, Harry. Don't worry, I'll send an owl when I finally settle in."

"I understand now." Harry said out of the blue. My brow rose, not knowing what he's saying. "Even though Ginny is your best girlfriend, she's too talkative for this sort of information." Unexpectedly, we both burst into laughter. It is true, though, Ginny could be a little too chatty sometimes.

"Be a good boyfriend," I teased. "You can tell her about this you know. You just have to brace yourself for her emotions," I joked even further.

We spent the next hour finishing our food and chatting more about the things I've missed in the Wizarding World in the span of a month. After that, we both exited the café, hugged, and finally said goodbye. I watched Harry walk farther and farther away. His silhouette disappeared after a while and I whispered to myself, "Goodbye, Harry."

 **Author's Note** : I hope you guys like that! I'm kinda excited for the chapters to come. Just a word of warning, though, this might get a bit cliché in future chapters so that's not your cup of tea, I apologize. However, I am not one to agree to clichés myself so I'll still do my best to keep this story a bit more unique. Also, if you notice some grammatical errors and such, please keep in mind that I will be editing everything after I finish this story for your reading pleasure. Anyway, thank you for reading this story! 'Til the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberry Nightmares

**Author's Note** : Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that, school is kind of getting in the way haha. But summer vacation finally came (at least from where I'm from) and I'll be updating my works on a daily basis! Woohoo! Anyway, stick 'til the last note for a few things I'd like to say. Nothing too serious, I promise haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Harry Potter is still not mine. It never will be.)

 **Run Away, Far Away**

 **Chapter 4** : Strawberry Nightmares

 _I was here again just like every other night. For a recurring dream, you'd think I'm used to all of this happening. You're damn wrong. I still struggle to run away from the chasers, the faceless dark figures that somehow always get to pursue me no matter how fast I run. Hooded figures stand for my fears, grey clouds stand for my depression, and this dark path I'm always taking stand for how lost I am even until now._

 _I sprinted to get to the other side and away from the creatures that hunt me down. In nightmares like this, I never get to the other side, to the safe place away from my personified guilt. There was no guarantee at all if it was indeed a safe place. For all I know, I might have been running towards hell, not that reality isn't anymore._

 _Every night, I find myself confused at a random forked road that appears in front of me. All three also terrify me. On my left, I hear my mother cry out for me, looking for the son she lost in the dark. On my right were the tortured screams of the children orphaned from the war. And right on the middle, a stranger's voice sang and hummed an unfamiliar tune. They were always the same words, the same notes, and the same peculiarity that drives me insanely curious where I have heard that before._

 _But no matter which way I choose, the path only seemed to stretch longer and much more impossible to escape from. I always get tired and my knees usually give in but I'll still continue to run until I trip from something. My body slumped forward to the ground as my breath grew heavier as I try to regain what's left of my strength but before I could, they were always there behind me._

 _The first figure let his bony fingers travel teasingly from my shoulders to my chin, grabbing it to force myself to look at him. "Draco," Voldemort said through his sickening grin. I shook underneath his threatening stance. I couldn't get out of his grip. He doesn't say anything after that. Instead, he opens his mouth widely and screams at me. I felt my blood run cold as the second figure made his way towards me._

 _"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" Father screamed at the top of his lungs before pushing me down to the ground with his left feet. "Traitor!"_

 _"Stop it!" I countered. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that when I open them, he will be nowhere to be seen. "You corrupted me! It was never my fault." Tears started streaming down my face in both pain and anger. This is all just a dream but everything feels so real, feels so physical. The two of them started screaming maniacally for some reason so I covered my ears and tried to block away all the noise._

 _And in a second, everything stopped as if nothing even happened. I open my eyes and realize I'm still engulfed in darkness. My father and his Lord were nowhere to be seen but there was still another hooded figure lying down on the ground. With tentative gestures, I made my way to the third chaser. I pulled back the hood to reveal his face._

 _And I wish I hadn't._

"Dad, wake up! Wake up!" I bolted upright on my bed, startled by the screams and kicks of the person beside me. "You were having weird dreams again, I can hear you from my room," she said.

I looked around my bedroom and assured myself that I was completely awake and everything that happened was just a dream. They are just dreams. No one can hurt me anymore. But they make me gasp for air like a runner on a summer day. They still make my heart race and my skin crawl. I hate admitting it but I am still scared.

I glanced at the digital clock directly hanged on the wall in front of my bed. It read '3:27 am'. It was still dark outside and the only light source in my place is the lamp on my bedside table. I guess I forgot to turn it off last night seeing that I still have my open book resting on my lap. I wiped the sweat off my face with my sweaty palms and tried to remain calm.

"Sorry, love," I told the little girl beside me. She was dressed in her strawberry-printed pajamas matched with her pink socks. Her silver-blue eyes held nothing but worry and concern for me. Tiny droplets of tears started forming on her eyes which suddenly alarmed me. I turned so that I could fully face her and put my hands on her soft pale cheeks. "No, no. Baby, don't cry. Daddy's okay." I kissed the top of her head and embraced her as if protecting her from my own personal fears.

Her little hands found their way around my sides as she rested her head on my chest. "I hope I could replace your dreams with mine, dad." By this she means pictures of puppies, desserts, and everything pink. The imagery put a smile on my face as I hugged her closer.

"Sorry I woke you up, love," I murmured against her blonde hair. "Come on, I'll take you to bed."

Before I could carry her off of my bed, she whispered something, still hugging me. "I'm sorry, daddy."

I let go of her and rested my hands on her shoulders. Concern flashed on my face again when I saw streaks of tears on her cheeks. "Listen to me, Issa. You didn't do anything wrong. Daddy is okay now, see?" I teased before I showered her face with butterfly kisses. She giggled in that adorable manner like when she was a baby. I mean, she's still my baby. But after her fit, sadness clouded over her eyes again. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I know I shouldn't because it's too early," she started explaining. Her chubby little hands started fumbling and she looked away from my face. "But you were screaming and you weren't listening to me so…"

"So?" I urged her to go on.

"I called auntie Aira."

I was silent for a moment, not knowing how to react. Why was I expecting anything truly serious come from my daughter, anyway? After a few seconds, I laughed hysterically while I made my way out of bed to carry her back to her room. Only a few years just passed but she's growing nonstop. One moment she was a tiny baby with fluffy cheeks, the other she's a cute little girl who argues with me about who will make breakfast. Ah, the true joys of parenthood.

Larissa's arms encircled my neck while I walked towards her room to lay her down. "You're not mad?"

I pulled the blanket over to her before giving her another kiss on the top of her head. I shook my head from side to side to answer 'no' which was rewarded with a smile from her. "I told you to call her for emergencies only and that was, at least from your perspective, an emergency. So, don't worry about it, love. Go to sleep now, it's still early." In an instant, her eyes fluttered shut and a soft yawn escaped from her lips before she finally submitted to slumber.

Seeing that my daughter was asleep again, I made my way to the living room and sure enough, the phone was waiting on the coffee table. I picked it up and said, "Hello," to my friend on the other line.

She answered frantically. "What happened? It's three in the morning and Larissa called and was in a state of distress! Answer me."

I inched the phone away from my ears for a moment, startled by how loud her voice is. "Gee, relax, Aira. Everything's fine," I assured her. I heard her sigh in relief. "I was just having these nightmares again and I suppose I woke her up. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. She was just really worried."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I understand. This wasn't the first time you're having those nightmares, after all."

I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say. They are scarring images projected to me every night and even though I've known Aira for a while now, it still feels a bit embarrassing and shameful considering my past, my involvement with the war, and the prejudiced lifestyle I once had. But she knows that I am willing to change, to move on from what I was. Without her, I may still be in the dark – depressed and terminally insane.

"You still there?" she asked. I snapped back from my thoughts and told her I was. "Well, it's still early so we better go back to sleep. And, don't worry about the nightmares. They'll end soon, I promise."

"Oh, I sure do hope so." She chuckled on the other line. "By the way, Larissa's starting kindergarten next month and I think I'll be a bit busy. Do you mind if I ask you to fetch her from school for, I don't know, about a week? I still have to fix my schedule."

"Not at all," she answered eagerly. "I'll let her stay here in our house until you pick her up."

"Okay, thanks a lot, Aira." We exchanged goodbyes after that then I turned the phone off, put it back on the coffee table, and headed to bed. Although, I'm not sure if I'll be able to fall asleep again. Not after what just happened.

 **Author's Note** : Hi! Thanks for sticking 'til the end! If you noticed grammatical errors, worry not for I will be editing this entire novel after it is finished. There are two things I would like to tell you guys, though. First, I'm looking for editors around wattpad and ffnet. I wanted to request some book covers for my works because I'm not big on photo manipulation so if you want to help me out with that, just send me a private message or something like that. And second, I am also accepting submissions for fanarts or anything fanmade that is related to my works. Hit me up on the PMs for that, too. Song suggestions for chapters are also open. Submissions will be credited and chapters will be dedicated to those people as well. That's all, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Square One

**Author's Note** : Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting for this update! Please leave a review, vote, like, etc. I would really appreciate it. Thank you. (I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT)

 **Run Away, Far Away**

 **Chapter 5** : Back to Square One

The weather here in Edmond is absolutely fantastic. Compared to Brighton, which always brings gloomy skies and occasionally rains on a daily basis, Edmond welcomes my mornings with a delightfully sunny sky. The nights here are cooler compared to daytime but I guess it's just another excuse to warm myself up with a cup of tea as I go over the Muggle novels I've missed for the past few years. My ideal night consists of being alone on my couch, flipping through Mitch Albom's works, and scorching my tongue with chamomile tea. So far, I am enjoying being away from my former life.

My first week in my new house was better than I expected. The neighborhood where I was situated wasn't very busy unlike in my own place in Brighton and my neighbors are quite nice and tolerable. On Monday, while I was moving my belongings from their designated boxes, I heard a knock coming from the front door.

"Coming!" I called out as I jogged my way from the living room to the entrance. When I opened it, a fresh face greeted me. Standing in my doorstep was a lady with straight dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The area around her nose was also peppered with tiny freckles. "Hi," I said. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Aira Colorado." She stuck her hand out for me to shake while giving me a warm smile. "I live just across the street. I saw a car drive here a few hours ago and I wanted to greet you, new neighbor."

I offered for her to have a drink inside which she immediately accepted. "I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger," I introduced myself before fetching a cup of coffee from my kitchen. When I came back, I saw her looking over the frames I already put up on top of the fireplace. I tapped her shoulder, gave her the cup, and received a thanks from her.

"This used to belong to my fiancé's grandfather before he passed away. It's been a while since someone inhabited it," she said as she walked around the living room. "How are you finding Edmond so far?"

"Well, I haven't got a chance to stroll around yet. I just moved in this morning, after all," I said this while picking up a huge box I was planning to empty on the coffee table. It was quite heavy so Aira placed her cup down to help me heave it up. "Thank you," I said.

"Where are you from, by the way? Your accent says you're not from around here."

We both giggled before I answered. "I was originally from Brighton."

"Why the sudden move?" she asked.

I know her well intentions to know me. But when she asked that question, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I turned around to wipe the invisible dust on the frames but in truth, I didn't want her to see my dreaded expression. _I moved because my best friend, whom I loved since forever, ran away on our wedding day. I didn't have the guts to stay at my old place because he reminds me of everything we've been through_. "Uhm…" I started. "I guess to have a breath of fresh air. All those greener pastures and stuff they say," I almost joked. I heard her laugh behind me. I turned to see her wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well, Edmond is a good place to start. I have a friend who says the same thing." After that we had a bit of a chat about the neighborhood, about our jobs (I told her I was a resigned journalist), and family. She stayed there for about half an hour just having casual conversation with me and occasionally helping me move my things around. By eight o' clock, she said her good bye since she was starting work.

"It's nice to meet you, Aira," I told her while I was walking her back to the front door.

She returned it with a smile and said, "So were you. Listen, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to knock on my door. I will always be willing to help. By the way, if you're interested, we could have dinner at my place next Saturday. My parents are visiting and it would be nice to hang out with you."

"I'll inform you if I could make it," I said. "Although, I'm pretty sure I will." Then, she drove off of my driveway.

The following days were spent with me roaming around the streets of the new neighborhood. I've visited the places that Aira suggested to me for sightseeing. And of course, the local library was on my itinerary. Edmond's collection of written works aren't as grand as Brighton's. The public library was rather small and was rather far from where I was staying so I decided to just purchase books for my own.

As Saturday came, I found myself ultimately bored and the money on my wallet significantly less. My parents helped me start this new life and besides the money I've saved from the past years, they provided me with financial help as well. However, I cannot rely solely on my own savings and my parents. I am fully able and I should definitely find a job. So, I dedicated this Saturday night to search for a suitable occupation that will proved food for my own table.

I wanted to start with something small and simple. Even if I wanted to have a profession, I deem it almost impossible judging by my lack of Muggle educational attainments. I moved to Hogwarts before I could even start sixth grade. I took summer classes when I was younger but I know those weren't going to be enough. I would either go to Muggle school again or start with a simple work. As much as I wanted to be a lawyer, that would simply not do.

"Let's see," I muttered to myself as I pick up the local newspaper for job listings. There were a couple of openings for hardware store assistants a few miles from where I live but I'm a bit hesitant to call since I'm a bit certain that the pay wouldn't be enough. The nearby hospital are looking for window cleaners. I crossed that one out. I am terribly afraid of heights. The local publisher is looking for editors and copy readers. I have a sufficient knowledge in the English grammar. I might as well get in touch with these folks. Some salons are looking for new hairdressers. I chortled at this. Maybe in another lifetime where I could tame my _own_ hair. And finally, two openings for two different diners across from town and one for a coffee shop a few miles east. Serving food is easy, I guess. Plus I think the pay would be satisfactory. I'll definitely meet up with these people, too.

I finished my search for a job at exactly ten pm, when I felt my eyes starting to droop down from sleepiness. I finished the last drops of my tea, stretched my arms over my head with a groan, and finally stood up from my couch to make my way to the bedroom upstairs.

As I laid down on my comfy sheets, I can't help but feel hollow. I don't feel sad. No, I don't think so. But I don't feel particularly happy, either. I guess Edmond is alright and I have yet to experience the things it will provide but at the same time, I miss my old life. I miss my parents. I miss Harry. I miss Ginny. Heck, I even miss Ron and the shenanigans he's put up. I miss the Ministry despite the frequent scandals it faces. I miss my old job. I miss magic, most importantly.

Since my arrival here in my new home, I've used magic to a minimum. There are days when I wouldn't use it at all. I tucked my wand on a small box under my mattress to keep it safe and sometimes I forget that it's there. I didn't know how simple and dull life is without magic. I guess my neglect of my magical abilities would be better considering that from now on, I will be coming back to the Muggle lifestyle that has been buried on the back of my head for years. Maybe things will turn out better than I expected. I just can't fathom the fact that even if I'm literally hundreds of miles away from my old home, something or someone from my past might present themselves in the days to come.

 **Author's Note** : Don't forget to leave a like, vote, and review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Dinner Party

**Author's Note** : Sorry for not updating last Friday. I binge-watched the first season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and I forgot about my responsibilities. Haha. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy. (I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT)

 **Run Away, Far Away**

 **Chapter Six** : The Dinner Party

For most of my life, the knowledge of Muggles being the inferior race to wizards was drilled on every nook of my brain. I was taught that these non-magic folk were uncivilized, weak, and not worthy of my respect. Of course, being lectured about something of the sort during my early days led me to believe that I am, my kind, have the privilege to look down and make fun of the subordinates.

That is until I finally indulged in their culture.

Magic can do mostly anything and wizards and witches have the ability to make the impossible possible. We have candies that are shaped like a frog enchanted to move just like the amphibian. The pictures on the newspapers move. Even the portraits of the deceased capture their mortal behaviors. And since almost every problem, physical or abstract, is solved by a flick of a wand, we don't put much effort into relieving our labors.

The Muggles, however, have to compensate for their lack of magical abilities. Thus, inventing contraptions and fascinating gizmo is on demand. And to be honest, I truly respect their creativity. Now I know how that old Weasley feels, though, I will never admit that to anyone personally. My ancestors are having a heart attack in the afterlife right now.

And, yes, transitioning from an easier and more luxurious lifestyle to that of a very dull new one was hard. It still is. My first few days in Edmond was nothing but hard and tiring work. It took me a week to work out how a washing machine works, for the love of Merlin! And another week to figure out how to change the television's channels. That is why I am so grateful when I met Aira.

Besides selling me a proper house, Aira Colorado became a personal friend. I found out that she is a witch in one of our meetings regarding the place that I had my eyes on. We held our meeting that day in her own house, the one she shared with her fiancé. In one of her folders was a badge that says "Ilvermorny". It has a resemblance to that of Hogwarts and the name sounded familiar. She ignored my question about the badge and told me that it was nothing important. When she went off to the kitchen to bring some more tea, one of her picture frames caught my eye. In the unmoving picture, there was a group of people, five men and three women in which she is one of. Her fiancé was beside her and behind them was a familiar face. It was Viktor Krum. I'm guessing both of them are Quidditch fans as well.

From that day on, she kept my secret and I kept hers. Outside of our houses, we were normal people: Muggles in my vocabulary, No-Maj for hers. But because her fiancé, Austin, is also a half-blood, both our families knew that we would get along.

"Do you like the Chardonnay, Draco?" Esther, Aira's mother, asked. She is a short woman in her early sixties with short brown hair and a rather plump frame who has an exceptional taste for alcohol. We always meet during the Christmas holidays and my daughter is fond of her because according to Larissa, she smells like bubbly soap and grapes.

"Very much, ma'am," I answered while raising my glass to her with a smile. She emitted a childish giggle that Larissa would very much love to hear. Unfortunately, my daughter isn't present tonight. This is the adults' dinner party, I told her, and she had to stay with my mother for the rest of the weekend. I'm certain Mother loves her company.

"Oh, don't you call my wife 'ma'am', son!" Castor said in a raised voice but chuckled afterwards. "You've known us for some time now. No need for formalities," he added. Castor is the Muggle that Esther married right after she finished school. At first, they had to go through their differences but everything turned out fine. They are very loving of each other and they treasure Aira more than anything.

I looked casually on my watch as I set my glass down on the table. It is now a quarter to eight but Aira and Austin aren't finished preparing the main course. I tapped my foot lightly on the floor. "We're almost done, just give us a few more minutes and I promise we'll fill your bellies with satisfaction," Austin said as he brought a few plates from the kitchen. I noticed that he placed six plates on the table despite us being only five.

"Special guest?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Yeah," he answered. "Aira invited a new friend over from across the street. Someone bought my grandpa's house but I never got the chance to meet them, yet." I nodded to him and he quickly shuffled back to the kitchen.

"So," Esther started. "How is your love life? Have you been dating recently?"

I chuckled in the absurdity of her question. She knows that I devote most of my time on the bank and taking care of Larissa. "No," I replied. "I'm still too busy figuring things out."

"Well that's really silly, isn't it?" Castor joined in. "I mean, you're young, you're not too bad in the eyes, and you've got a stable job! If only I had another daughter, I would already organize a wedding for you now." The three of us laughed.

"I still have Larissa, though. I have my hands full."

"I doubt that's the case," Castor countered before taking a swig from his glass.

During my younger years, I dated quite a few girls in school and some family acquaintances. My first girlfriend was back when I was fourteen. The girl was called Hadley Florentine and she was the daughter of one of my father's business colleagues. We were acquainted during a trip in France and we continued our romance until the next year.

At fifteen, I dated a girl in from school named Jamie. She was a year older than me and was sorted in Ravenclaw. Our relationship was only held in secret and we would only meet during our rounds and Prefect meetings. But since our clandestine meetings were brief and held not much emotion, we broke up after four months.

Sixth year came and I was pressured by my family and the Dark Lord to do my duties. I spent most of my time scheming and trying to find solutions to my painstaking problems. It was no surprise when I found solace in Pansy's company. We've been friends for a long time and my family approves of her. She understood me during those times and I felt her presence was crucial for my recovery. But just before the war started, we had to part ways. I've never seen her since.

The last person I dated was nothing much of significance. Her name is Lydia and she works at the bank with me. She's a beautiful blonde with mesmerizing blue eyes and a body that would put Aphrodite to shame. We shared a few drinks during our first meeting, repeated that for the next two weeks, slept together in between work days, but I found out that she has a boyfriend on another state. So, of course, I wouldn't sink that low. I broke up with her and ignored her during work ever since. I don't want drama. I'm sick and tired of that.

"Have you asked Larissa's opinion? Doesn't she want a mommy by this time?" Esther asked further.

This time, I had no immediate answer because truthfully, I don't know. I've never asked about this topic to my daughter because she never asked for the presence of her mother. I guess she wasn't interested like I am. For me, filling both roles as a parent is enough to show my daughter that I love her with all my heart. Yes, the few years were hard because I had no initial experience and taking care of a child. I didn't have younger siblings nor cousins. Everything was a series of trial and error. Mother helped me out when she found out that I became a father. Larissa's presence brought Mother and I closer than ever.

I didn't have time to answer Esther because Aira and Austin emerged from the kitchen, each holding large trays of chicken and beef ribs. I felt my stomach rumble just by the delicious scent in the air. Esther and Castor quickly set aside the alcohol while I helped Aira place down the ribs. The doorbell rang.

"Oh, she's here." Aira remarked excitedly. "Draco, take care of this while I take the door." I simply nodded at her and held the tray carefully. We could hear two ladies chattering inaudibly from the front door as we all settled down. Austin sat beside me, facing Esther. Whoever arrived have to sit right across from me.

Aira walked forward to the dining room, holding a bottle of wine and a box, which I'm assuming is a cake. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new neighbor and a new friend I made. This is Ms. Hermione Granger."

I felt my heart beat rapidly and my blood rush to my head in a nauseating wave. And, without a doubt, a figure of a lady gave a face to the name. Standing there was none other than the brains of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of her age, and the insufferable know-it-all who gave a big contribution to purge the Wizarding World of evil.

Our eyes locked and time stopped.

"Granger."

"Malfoy," we silently said under our breath.

 **Author's Note** : I actually liked writing this chapter. I actually planned them to meet after a few more chapters but I figured there'd be a huge plot hole in my story, not that there isn't so far. But, yes, I hope you liked this. Please don't forget to leave a vote and a review!


	7. Chapter 7: A Sudden Reunion

**Author's Note:** Guess who's back? MEEEE! It has been more than a _while_ since I last updated this story. High school is stressful as hell. But I have a bit of time to write now since it is our summer break. Anyway, looking back on the previous chapters, I figured that I have no clear path as to where I will be taking this story. I don't pre-write chapters because I'm too lazy for that haha. I will be trying my best to remedy this problem of mine and if you guys have any suggestions for this fic, don't hesitate to comment down below or send me a private message if you will! Thanks!

 **Run Away, Far Away**

 **Chapter Seven:** A Sudden Reunion

It's like going back to square one.

Only this time, the familiar face that I have been waiting for turned out to be that of someone I did not intend to see ever again.

"Malfoy," I whispered barely audibly under my breath. We locked eyes for what seemed like ages and, though my voice was almost non-existent, the faint shaking of my hands gave me away.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Aira said concernedly. She approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you cold?"

I did not tear my gaze away from the blond boy sitting at the table. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just not expecting this many people." Good segue there, 'Mione. Before anything got even more awkward, I turned to the others and gave them a forced warm smile. The plump woman was the first one to beam back at me. So, I guess that worked?

Aira giggled. "Oh, of course." She gestured for me to sit down. I needed to sit down so badly, my knees might give away and let me fall to the floor. A tanned man pulled out a seat for me which I gladly took. Unfortunately, I was seated directly in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, this is my mother Esther," Aira said with a smile. The plump woman at the far end of the table smiled and waved at me. I waved back briefly. "This is my dad, Castor." Castor has a head full of white hair, they almost looked platinum. He blinked back at me from his square-shaped spectacles and his lips, with the upper one covered by a mustache, turned up. His cheeks were incredibly rosy, too. "This gentleman right here," she continued as she walked to the tanned man who offered me a seat. Aira put one arm around his neck while the other one held the bottle of wine I gave her and said, "…is Austin, my fiancé."

"Hi there," Austin said with a mocking salute. Next to Aira, Austin's skin looked incredibly tanner but the lines on the underside of his shirt totally contrasted with the rest of his exposed skin.

"This is a friend of mine, the one I mentioned to you before. His name is Draco," she nodded in the blond's direction. I gave him a small smile but quickly turned away, fascinated by the cutleries on each side of my plate. "Well, let us eat then. I'm sure all of you are hungry."

We were all sat down on the table, eating dinner. Castor was seated at the head of the table, cutting his chicken daintily. Esther, I noticed, was far more interested with the bottle of wine I brought for them. "A bit too sweet for my taste but it goes well with the ribs," she passed on to me from the other side of the table after her second glass.

Austin talked about the recent vacation he had in Hawaii. Apparently, he is a gifted surfer and often enters contests in different states. I might be paranoid for thinking this but I think he sensed my scrutiny of his complexion earlier because he proceeded to explain how difficult it is for him to get rid of his tan. While he spoke, he kept glancing in my direction as if to say 'No, I don't have skin cancer, yet."

Aira, I figured, was too in love with Austin. She would laugh at his jokes even though they were not at all laughable. She talked about work, too. Aira is a real estate agent not only in Edmond but also in various parts of America. Her main focus now, however, is to sell Colorado properties. Their family owns a big part of Edmond and it is in her hands to let these properties go to the right owners. "One of my most memorable sales was that of Draco," she casually mentioned more to me rather than our companions. "He moved here about…" she paused thinking. "…Five years ago, I believe and he had absolutely no idea how American properties work." Sure, _American_. Draco Malfoy grew up with everything he needed provided to him with a snap of a finger. How he settled in on a Muggle place and a Muggle lifestyle is still a mystery to me.

"Yeah, good thing I knew you, Aira," Malfoy said almost sarcastically while spooning the mashed potatoes on his pate. He did not look up when he spoke. Let me rephrase that: He did not look up to _me_ when he spoke but he replied to the others with an eye-to-eye gaze.

The remainder of the dinner went on like that: Castor dissected his meal. Esther downed wine as if it was water. Austin defended his tan lined. Aira laughed at Austin. Malfoy avoided meeting eyes with me and kept silent. And I listened to everything they said while doing the same thing Malfoy was doing.

"Okay, Austin," Aira started while handing each of us a piece of chocolate cake. "As much as I love you, I think we understand now why you need sunblock." Her fiancé shrugged his shoulders and laughed with an almost-drunk Esther. "Why don't we hear more from our new guest?"

"Me?" I asked in shock while handing my plate to her.

"Yes, you," Castor spoke up. His voice was warm and welcoming. It almost reminded me of my dad's. "How are you finding Edmond so far?"

Aira placed a delightful piece of cake on my plate which I took before answering. "The weather's nice. The places here are beautiful here as well, especially the park."

"Ah, yes, the park. We used to go there every day but ever since Castor's arthritis paid a visit, we had to stay indoors," Esther chimed in. Her lips are noticeably stained with a deep shade of plum.

"I read there every afternoon," I added.

"You do?" Austin inquired. "I jog there every afternoon. Maybe I saw you before but never noticed." I smiled at him. "Where do you work, by the way?"

I swallowed the piece of dark chocolate in my mouth. I hoped we would not venture into that topic but I guess it's inevitable since I am surrounded by adults. "Uhm… I don't really have a job at this moment."

"Really?" I was expecting the reply to come from either Aira or Austin since they were the ones I was conversing with the most throughout the night. But, no. The familiar stranger with the pointy face and silver pools for eyes was the one who gave out a disbelieving reaction.

I didn't want to be rude so I faced him. I instantly felt my cheeks warm up. "Yes."

"Hmm…" He turned back to his cake. "Funny. I thought you were one of those smarty pants who would itch terribly if they did nothing at all."

Is he provoking me? I would let that one slip if I could but, knowing Malfoy, I wouldn't get my hopes up that he would change. The atmosphere suddenly became heavy. No one spoke and I felt their eyes shifting back and forth between me and Malfoy. Even I have no words to say to him, no witty comeback. How am I going to answer that without blowing my cover?

Finally, I decided I'd be civilized. "That is an unusual assumption. Although, you are not wrong. I have been searching for job openings around Edmond ever since I moved here."

Malfoy placed his fork down and his hands made their way to his lap. I earned a discreet squint from him as he leaned back on his chair. "You good with numbers or business?"

It seems that everything that comes out of his mouth is a taunt after another. "I guess so. I mean, I helped with my parents' financial issues before. They have a dental clinic."

"Good enough," he said. He turned to his pocket and pulled out his leather wallet. Inside, with a forefinger and a thumb, he picked up a dark blue card and handed it to me. "You might need this. I'm looking for secretaries and auditors for the bank, at least in my part of the bank, and you might be fit for it."

I eyed him curiously. Why is Draco Malfoy, infamous ferret-face who bullied me all throughout our Hogwarts days, the Dark Lord's once favorite, the boy who watched me as I suffered through his aunt's torture, offer me a job?

"Take it," he said, nudging the card towards me.

With hesitant and slightly shaking fingers, I took the card that had his name on it, his position (financial manager, it said), and contact details. "Thank you," I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I looked up, expecting for something in his face. A smug smirk, an eyebrow raise, anything that will say 'I have finally got Hermione Granger wrapped around my finger.' But there was none. He only turned his attention back to his cake. My eyes shifted to the other people sitting with us. They had the look of utter confusion and amusement on their faces.

 **Author's Note** : This chapter is a bit longer than I planned but I think it's fair enough since I made you guys wait for a year. Haha. Don't forget to leave your comments as they are much appreciated and, again, if you guys have suggestions for the story, please please please do send me your messages. Thanks!


End file.
